Notice me
by lillixangelbabe
Summary: Mai really miss Joey so one day Mai goes over to Joey house rnand finds out that he doesn't care anymore and he going to get married to a girl that isn't her would she kill herself.this was a songfic but not anymore.


hey guys this was suppos to be a mai &joey song fic to everytime by britney spreas but due to the stupid song fic rule thing i can't have the

song in it but with all due respect I hate britney spreas (such a bitch )

I know you'll argee to and if u don't then u have problems that just picture the song in the fic okay

luv Nati

( dis : I don't own yugioh but my charater belinda who's n't based on any real person)

Notice Me

chapter one no cares

_**The day was perfect it was Sunny warm the sky was blue was ever it was the perfect day for two friends to go hang out at the beach Joey and Yugi the king of games were walking along the beach laughing about the deul Joey fought at duelist kingdome.**_

_**'' Hey yug remeber that Mai girl ,''**_

_**Yugi smile at his pal '' yeah how can I forget you were undere her spell when you first saw her,''**_

_**'' HEY SHUT UP! so what if I use to like that bitch I mean, I have already move on ,''**_

_**'' so how are thing with you and Belinda anyways ,'' Yugi ask him**_

_**Joey grin at him '' glad you ask pal we are doing pretty well , she got to act in a play and she starting in a movie to ,''**_

_**yugi seem to be supries at how fast Joey move on '' I gessus you can say great but what about Mai ,''**_

_**'' Nah who cares ,'' Joey said with a smile.**_

_**Suddenly Joey's attention was caught by a girl in a bikin (a/n: sorry if a spelled bikin wrong ) her wet black hair flew in the wind and a body that was just perfect.**_

_**'' HEY JOEY!'' she said with smile as she walk towards him**_

_**'' HEY BELINDA!'' he said as he embraced her in hug and gave her a sweet kiss**_

Mai woke up with a start she was sweating and shaking like mad in her covers wondering if Joey had moved on thinking of that though scared her she couldn't pictrue life without him, Joey gave her joy, laughter and a reason to keep on living and without him she was nothing she would even die if something bad happen to him she would rather kill herself before she see Joey in pain it just killed her heart, Joey has won a place in Mai's heart forever and without him she would just die.

Mai wonder if it was all right to call Joey , she look at the clock on the wall it read seven am I gessus it was alright Mai rolled over to her desk since it was right beside her bed she grabbed the phone and dial Joey's number the phone rang for a while fanily she heard Joey's voice but it wasn't him it was his voice message thing.

" hey Joey I miss you a lot well bye now,'' and she hang up.

Mai started to cry if he didn't answer her he might be with Belinda or at school ,Nah it was the weekend for crying out allowed why would Joey want to go to school on the weekends he if hates school or at yugi's but then why did she feel so alone.

Mai wiped her tears away and decide to go over to Joey's house herself but frist she had to get change once Mai was ready she decide make her way to Joey's house even tho it was seven in the moring she didn't care as long as what she dreamt didn't came true,now Joey's house was big and nice looking to she walk the step of his house and knock on the door.

'' Jesus chirst! why can people just use the door bell I'll be back yugi ,'' and he got up from the chouch and went to answer the door

he slowly open the door it was Mai '' hey Mai ,''

Mai didn't respond and flung her arms around him '' Joey I missed you ,''

'' hey it's alright I missed you to ,'' he said as he let her go '' why don't you come inside ,''

Mai smile at him '' yeah sure why not ,'' she said and she step inside the house

Joey closed the door behind her '' what brought you by here ,'' he asked her

'' I kind if miss you ,''

Joey blush a little '' yeah me to,''

Mai look around the house she saw Tea, Yugi and Tristan they were all playing video games Mai smile at that but then her eyes land on a girl that was sitting in the kittichen it couldn't be Serenity right oh no Mai though it couldn't be that girl from her dream could it

Joey suddenly grabbed Mai's hand '' come I want you to meet someone ,''

Mai heart beat faster it couldn't be what she though it was, Joey took her to the kittichen were the girl was.

The girl look at Joey her face was full of Joey when she saw him she got up from the chair she was sitting on and wrapped her arms around Joey, Mai felt Joey's hand slipping away she watch the girl hug and kiss Joey with hurt full eyes then it hit her that girl was belinda the girl from her nightmare she had about Joey it came true Joey had finally move on.

'' Mai this is Belinda My girlfriend ,'' He said as he let her go '' we are planning to get married to,''

Mai felt her hurt brake into a million of peice he didn't just say he want to get married with her a tear escaped her eye the man she love didn't love her back she felt like smacking him she lift her hand and Suddenly SMACK! she smacked Joey hard on the face

'' SON OF THE BITCH ! NICE MEETING YOU BELINDA !'' Mai ran out of the house trying to forget what just happen.

'' what was all that about ,'' Belinda asked him she was confused as well as the others

Joey was bit confused to '' who care,'' he said he knew he was going to feel bad afterwards '' just forget it ,''

Belinda smile at him and continue to kiss as the other continue to have fun and forgetting what just happen, Mai ran as fast as she could she ran far away from Joey's house she hated herself for loving him because now she felt so alone that it's she though Mai decide to end her life now .

Mai fell to her knees from all the running she didn't care were she was as along as she was a far away from Joey she wanted him dead she wished the wrost for him now but every time she did thought the wrost for Joey she just cried more she wished that she was in his arms and kissing him holding him just like Belinda did today, and the worst part was when she left she could her Joey laughing at her and continue to have fun with Belinda and the gang why did she go there in the frist place anyways she could clearly see now that Joey has clearly move on and didn't care if she was alive or dead and also Joey was even going to ask Belinda to marry him she really wished the wrost for them.

Suddenly it started to rain Mai got up from were she was sitting and ran home she decide to kill herself there it was the only way to end this pain Mai walk the step of her house one last time she walk inside leaving the door open for Joey to come and if he does come she would be dead.

Mai walk desprately to the kittichen and grabbed the nearest knife she though carefully on what she was about to do but before she did she called Joey on his cell and left a massage she wrote hand written note for him to read she took a deep breath close her eyes and said.

'' Joey I hope your happy,'' and she stabbed herself Mai felt the drakness taking over her and what she saw was blackness but then she saw her life flash back before her every on eyes she saw how happy she use to be with Joey and how unhappy she was when she was without him and what made her wish that she didn't just killed herself just now was when she saw Joey risking his own life for her when Ra's attack nearly killed him both and when she had gone bad he lost his soul for her and then she just saw blackness her life had end.

back at Joey's house everyone was leaving '' well I call you later Joey ,'' yugi said and he left as well as Tea and tristan

'' see ya later Joey,'' Belinda said as she kissed him on the check and leaving Joey alone in his.

Once everyone had left Joey started to worry about Mai he decide to call but no answer he worried more that's it Mai I'm coming over if you like it or not, Joey grabbed his jacket that was laying on the floor and he ran out the door hopped in his car and drove as fast as he could to Mai 's house .

_please Mai don't do anything crazy your my friend I need you please don't_ Joey jumpped out of the car and ran inside Mai's house

'' MAI!" he yelled but no one answer '' Mai !'' he yelled again but no answer _weird please Mai I hope you didn't do anything crazy please don't_

Joey search the house in and out up and down he finally found her laying dead on the kittichen floor '' MAI!'' he cried and fell to his knees he lift gently lift her body and held her tightly.

'' Mai I'm sorry I never realize how much you love me I really sorry I hope you'll be happy were ever you are,'' and he gently let her go he seem to notice a peice of papper that was laying next to Mai's body he grabbed the peice of papper and unfold it there was a note written inside for him it read this;

_dear Joey_

_I hope your happy since now I'm dead , you never gave me a chance to tell you how much I love you well Joey I hope your happy with belinda just forget about me okay I you ment the world to me and you trun out to be a player I hate myself for loving you and I wish the wrost for you._

_Mai_

Joey cried his eyes out and ripped the papper into piece he it was true he never let Mai to tell him how much she loved him '' STUPID!'' he yelled he really felt like killing himself Mai ended her life because of him his heart broke into a million of peice but he had to be strong and move on and live his life he wipe his tears he gently kiss Mai's lips that was what she always wanted from him a kiss '' I love you to Mai,'' and he left the house crying leaving Mai's body alone in the house.

Ten years later Joey married Belinda had twins girl Elktra and Jamie both beautiful girls and Tea and Seto hooked up ,  
Yugi and Rebbeca to Serrenity is with Tristan and so on a year later Joey was killed in a fire and his wife was killed in a car carsh along with the gang so in the- end every one die expect for the twins Elktra and Jamie Elktra open her own Martial art school and Jamie became a singger and actress they had thier own happy ending to.

The- end

almost forgot don't forget to review let me know if ya like it or not okay


End file.
